Petersons Return
by M-dog14NCISgeek
Summary: This takes place about five years after Rose and Albert are married. They settled in Pumpkin Falls, Iowa. Albert and his mother haven't spoken since he left her and Conrad on the train. Albert gets some concerning news about his mother.
1. Scene 1

**This is my attempt at a play-style Rosie/Albert fic. I know it's not exact format for plays, but this was the easiest format for this site.**

**I only take claim to my own additions.**

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up on ALBERT reading the morning paper over his cup of coffee. ROSE is preparing breakfast for her, ALBERT and their small child, ENRIQUE [true to her word of a spanish name]. ROSE and ALBERT are obviously expecting another child soon).<em>

Albert: Thank you for the eggs, Rosie.

Rose: _(kisses his cheek)_ Not at all, Albert. _(she bends down in front of ENRIQUE and gives him toast. She ruffles his hair before getting back up to prepare ALBERT'S lunch for the day)._

Albert: Rosie, I can get that _(gets up and offers his seat. She sits as she watches ENRIQUE wrestle with the toast)._

Rose: How late will you be tonight, Darling?

Albert: Oh, not late. There hasn't been a mention of a meeting tonight.

Rose: Alright. I can have dinner ready by five.

Albert: _(ALBERT has finished packing his lunch and is grabbing the suit coat to head out)_ I'll be here. _(he kisses her and leaves)._

Rose: _(she turns her attention back to ENRIQUE leaning down toward him)_ What do we want to do today, huh?

Enrique: play! _(smiles and flails his arms)_

Rose: Okay, we'll go to the park after you finish your toast. _(she takes the toast and breaks it into smaller bits)._

Enrique: _(finishes his toast and waits for ROSE to help him out of the high chair)_ Mama, play!

Rose: _(finishes the dishes)_ I'm coming, I'm coming. _(she picks him up out of the high chair and settles him on her hip)_ But first, we need to clean you up a bit. _(she walks up to the bathroom, sets him down on the side of the bathtub, and wets a washcloth to wash his face)_ There now, you see? Isn't that better? _(ENRIQUE giggles at the wet washcloth)._

_(phone rings)_

Rose: _(mumbling to herself)_ That can't be Albert, again. I saw him take his briefcase this morning... _(answering the phone)_ Hello?

Phone Operator: There's a call from New York. Would you like to take it?

Rose: _(mumbling in a harsh tone)_ Oh, I bet it's Mae... _(normal, yet exasperated tone)_ yes, alright, I'll take it.

Phone Operator: Hold please... connecting.

Rose: Thank you.

Male voice: Is this Albert Peterson?

Rose: _(taken aback that it wasn't the shrill voice of Albert's mother)_ No, this is his wife, Rose Peterson, is there something I can help you with?

Male voice: It really is important that I speak with Albert Peterson directly. It's concerning his mother... but I guess you _are_ family...

Rose: _(cuts him off)_ excuse me, sir, but what is it that you want? I don't mean to be rude, but I've got a child anxious to go to the park today.

Male voice: Sorry, Ma'am. It's just that your mother-in-law is severely ill. She may not last very long and she keeps asking for Albert.

Rose: _(mutters under her breath some spanish explicits, before adopting an agitated tone)_ Sir, how much is she scamming you to call here?

Male voice: _(taken aback)_ Ma'am, I assure you that this is no prank. She is very ill. I can give you the hospital number, her room number, everything. Although, I don't feel quite as comfortable about giving that out without Mr. Peterson being present.

Rose: _(huffs)_ Alright, but he won't be home until five.

Male voice: It's extremely important that he is given the news now.

Rose: Fine, fine. I'll have him ring you up. Stay off the line for a few _(she dials ALBERT'S school)._

Secretary: Hello, this is Principal Stanson's desk, what can I do for you today?

Rose: Hello, Macy, this is Rose Peterson. I'm sorry to tie up your line, but may I speak with Albert?

Macy: Certainly, Rose. I'll go get him right away _(a few minutes pass)._

Albert: Rosie! What's the matter? Is it time?

Rose: No, Albert, I'm fine. It's not me who's to be worried over.

Albert: _(relieved)_ Then what is it?

Rose: Someone called about your mother. He said she was ill.

Albert: _(silent for a minute)_ Could you tell?

Rose: He seemed serious, Albert. Maybe... dare I say it... maybe we should go to New York.

Albert: I trust you, Rose. I'll be home as soon as I can. I love you.

Rose: I love you, too _(hangs up)_.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you enjoyed the first chapter! More to come!<strong>


	2. Scene 2

**I do not own Bye, Bye, Birdie.**

* * *

><p><em>(Lights up on ROSE, ALBERT, and ENRIQUE on a train bound for New York. The luggage is under the seats and ALBERT has ENRIQUE on his lap. ENRIQUE, having been wide awake at the beginning of the ride, is now asleep. ALBERT is leaning against the window asleep as well, while ROSE is wide awake. It's early into the morning as the sun is starting to rise for the next day. Rose has her hands are rested on her belly and she's watching her husband and son sleep peacefully. She reaches over and brushes hair out of ENRIQUE'S eyes and sighs).<em>

Albert: _(Stirs awake)_ Rosie? How long have you been awake?

Rose: Oh, quite awhile. I couldn't sleep.

Albert: _(pulls ROSE closer)_ We still have a bit of a ways to go.

Rose:_ (leans her head onto his shoulder)_ I know. I just don't know what is going to happen when we get there. You and I both know your mother, Albert.

Albert: _(strokes her hair)_ Yes, I know, but something tells me that she isn't faking this time. _(looks melancholy)._

Rose: Oh, Albert, this scares you doesn't it? _(she pulls him in for an awkward hug, but it works for him. He pulls away from the hug after a minute)._

Albert: It does, Rose. It really does. _(pauses)_ I know that she was very pushy and she definitely did _not_ agree with our relationship... but she's my mother.

Rose: _(nods)_ I understand. When my mother was dying, it was all I could do not to shut down. I have you to thank for that. _(she nudges him, evoking a small smile. She gets serious)_ It's going to be okay, Albert we'll get through this together.

Albert: I know we will, Rose. As long as I have you. _(He kisses her)._

END OF SCENE

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed the short, but sweet chapter!<strong>


End file.
